


The -literally- Great King

by AnyChubbyElf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Chubby, Fanfiction, Fat - Freeform, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Force-Feeding, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform, Other, Weight Issues, bhm, fat kink, feederism, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyChubbyElf/pseuds/AnyChubbyElf
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	The -literally- Great King

Under the clear moon light Ganondorf stood victorious in the middle of the courtyard, raising his sword to point his defeated contenders. A deep laugh came out from his lungs, filling the space on the room, leaving him as the very one powerful warrior to rule over those lands of Hyrule with his iron first. Ganondorf walked next to the blonde boy in slow heavy steps, finally placing his metallic boot over Link’s chest to set him dangerously out of breath under the pressure accomplished on him.

“Your moment has come, little boy, and now there are nothing that you can do to change it. There can be only one king on this land, and it’s me!” roared Ganon, supporting his sword on the ground just next to the face of Link. Now the sweet victory was just at the touch of his hand; the final fight had finished and there only was one winner, the one standing on his feet. The red coat waved behind him in strips, ruined by the Master Sword, and his dark plate armor was stained with the blood of both contenders. Ganondorf moved over Link to look down at him, a mixture of sweat and blood dripped over the boy’s face when he did, and then he gave him a horrible devil smile. “What? Won’t you said some last words?”

The gerudo stepped strong over Link’s chest, making him to cough and squirm in a vain attempt to escape. The hero attempted to say something in response but, out of breath as he was, it was impossible for him. He clenched his teeth while looked at Ganondorf.

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Ganondorf faced Link. “As I thought. You are weak…” The hero tried to reach the Master Sword, but the gerudo lifted him up when he was about to doing it. “Ha! It took more than that pathetic sword to defeat a King!” ignoring the multiple wounds that Link had made to him over the course of their fight, Ganondorf shouted convinced of his victory. Despite of these wounds, he held the boy on the air with just one mighty hand, choking him.

“You have something that I want, Link, and you better give me it if you don’t want to end up like her” threatened Ganondorf, pointing with his free hand to the figure of an unconscious woman behind him, in front of Link. The Princess Zelda. She had fallen when the gerudo took Hyrule Castle, losing the Triforce of Wisdom in profit of the immortal king who was just a step away from meeting his final goal; assembling the complete Triforce and seizing its true power. And then there only rested the final piece of the ancient artifact, the one that this pathetic mortal would give him either by his own will or be taken from his cold, dead corpse. Getting tired of waiting for the first option, Ganondorf clenched his hand even more around Link’s neck making him to squirm each time with less energy. “Time is running, boy…”

His fingers moved slightly and a circle of dark energy started to take from before his palm, directed to the Princess Zelda. “No!” shouted an almost extinct voice with it very last remaining of air. “You’ll get it… but now let her go!”

Link used his last forces to take the Triforce of Courage out of his bag, dropping it down the height where Ganondorf was holding him. The king seemed pleased, it had been easier than what he had thought. As he didn’t need no more from the hero, Ganondorf threw him away to the same wall where Princess Zelda lied unconscious, tasting the sweet flavor of the victory finally on his hands.

He left himself to fall on his knees picking up the last part of the Triforce. Just when his hand touched it, his mark started to glow with intensity as it never did before. Ganondorf smiled wickedly, getting up in spite of how injured he was and wobbling the best he could to the center of the room. There, weak as he was, the heavily built man let himself to tumble down on the throne, taking a brief look of the place. They were all alone, just the Princess and the Hero would be able to see the magnificent ascension of the immortal King Ganondorf once he assembled the three parts of the Triforce. Holding the three shiny triangles on his hands, he started the spell that he had been waiting for years to use.

First, a dark purple flash. Right after, a blinding light filled all the space in the room, strongly enough to pull the Princess out of her state of unconsciousness. Both Zelda and Link could do nothing but look at how that horrible being was taking the mythical power of the Triforce for himself, too weak to do anything about it.

But then, when our heroes thought that it all was lost, something happened. A thing that none of them could have imagined. The light slowly retracted into Ganondorf, imbuing him with an extraordinary feeling of… tightness? He couldn’t understand what was going on. It started around his middle, but quickly moved to other parts of his body making him feel more and more constricted among the plates of his dark armor. His first thought was that it was a secondary effect of the power that he was receiving, musculature maybe, but a quick glance proved him wrong. What he thought as muscle, was actually layers and layers of soft fat stacking all over his frame and growing in every possible direction and making the armor tighter and tighter at every second. The first, and most noticeable, sign of his growth was around his hips that in matter of seconds had filled the throne and burst off the chains that held together the plate pieces around his waist, but it wasn’t the only one change…

A gurgle came from his stomach. The flesh started to grow faster inside his armor as the shine faded away from the room and back to his hands, where the Triforce was supposed to be. The way that the heavy poundage piled around his frame made him look like a huge metallic sausage pressing against the pieces of his armor in matter of minutes, but it wouldn’t last long. Under Link and Zelda’s astonished gaze Ganondorf quickly outgrew his garments, to the waist chain was added the leather strips that old the plates around his thick tights. Finally, his belly put the cherry on the cake blowing up the chest plate, which had bent but even that way had been incapable of contain the monstrous amounts of fat that suddenly appeared all over the Gerudo King.

Ganondorf was getting really dizzy with these abrupt changes. He tried to get up immediately, but the weight added to his frame along with the gravity made things considerably harder, and the wideness of his hips trapped between the arms of the throne didn’t help. Panting due of the effort, he glanced around for the destroyed pieces of his armor. “W-what the…? YOU! …YOU MADE IT TO ME, BASTARD!” yelled, pointing to Link.

But, indeed, both of the other individuals on the room were just as astonished as him with the effect of the Triforce. The Princess got up slowly, placing a hand on her aching temple and examining Ganondorf with as much detail as she could. He seemed to be trapped on the throne! The growth on Ganondorf had made his hips and rear to fill the whole space on the old stone seat, and now to ooze from the top of the arms as he still growing at a slower pace. Neither her nor Link could take their eyes off the gerudo, and the way that his golden-green hairy belly dropped over his lap hiding the remains of the armor from the sight of the viewers. Our heroes walked carefully near to the center of the room, where the throne and the now obese warrior was.

It took some minutes more for the growing process to stop, and with it the shine of the mark of his hand. Ganondorf looked down, shocked. Where moments ago had been a muscular chest and a flat stomach, now were a protruding potbelly that stuck out several inches and a pair of big soft moobs resting over it, both covered with an important amount of curly orange hair. Despite of it, the big prize was definitely for his hips, which had broken through every garment he wore and was dangerously close to made its way through the stone throne too.

“Just wait… I-I will… rip your eyes up…” using all his forces, Ganondorf tried to slide his meaty body out of the throne. Although he managed to get unstuck, the effort left him breathless and getting up would have been impossible for him with these few hundred extra pounds. “Arff… damn witch! You… UUUURP… laid me a trap!”

“I knew it! You are not worthy of the power of the complete Triforce!” exclaimed Link, clutching the Master Sword in direction to Ganondorf. His eyes still stuck on the obese male that half hour ago had defeated him in combat, it was really hard to believe that it was the same man that now was barely able to move. “Ganondorf… you… you had paid for your own greed!”

Induced in rage by Link’s words, the now huge gerudo King took his sword and charge against the irreverent kid… or at least he tried. The important amount of weight that the Triforce had made him to pack proved to be even more inconvenient that what he what thought, allowing him to walk just a few steps before getting too tired and destabilized by his heavy rear, which make him to fall back over the soft pillow of his ass. Ganondorf could do nothing but swear against his opponent from his pathetic position.

On the other side, it was pretty hard for the Princess Zelda to don’t laugh at the sight of a defenseless Ganondorf, obese to the point he was incapable of even standing by on his own for a long time. But over it all, she was really glad of the unexpected effects that the assembled Triforce had on the gerudo’s body, it was almost a miracle that had saved the kingdom from being seized by Ganondorf. After seconds of contemplation, she spoke. “It don’t seem that you are going anywhere soon, Ganondorf”

He tried to get up in every possible way, but it was impossible. Ganondorf growled, sitting on the stone floor of the castle, his armor had been blown up by quick enlargement of his body and right after his rear had made his way through his underpants, leaving him naked in front of his enemies. The good thing, if it could be called “good”, was that the flab of his belly was large enough to cover his crotch completely when he sat as he did then.

“Looks like the victory is ours…” said Link, but not convinced enough. This is too good to be truth, thought him, but a fast examination prove him wrong. The soft flesh that he felt on Ganondorf’s back when he pinch a fat roll looked way too real, as real as all the pudgy that piled over the whole extension of the gerudo. “Wow! It feels so, so… soft”

Link blushed deeply when he found himself handling the swell of Ganaondof’s totally exposed paunch, as the poor man could do nothing but swear and vainly try to catch the boy with his hands. It was very frustrating for him to be incapable of defending himself of such a humiliation like that one, but there was nothing to do as he couldn’t even turn back to look at the young guy to face him. Obviously, along with his futile efforts there went many movements that made his soft flesh to sway in a clear proof of the great amount of fat that composed his huge frame. Out of his mind at the end, Link shook his head and move away from the big blob who was just looking at him in a deadly silence through the room.

“T-this… this has to be an error…” muttered the hero, more to himself than for her female companion, who had been looking confused at the scenario. The boy was mute, unable to say nothing about what he had done just seconds before, but after long minutes of awkward silence he finally dared to mention something about the embarrassing behavior he had. “I-I didn’t mean to… I though...” Link tried to explain, but the words just wasn’t coming out of his mouth. “We have to get rid of him on a definite way! We’ll seal him back to the horrible world where we had been imprisoned for many, many time!”

Ganondorf gave them a glance, worried by the idea of being exiled from this world. He made a small gesture with his hand and the mark on his glove, the only thing that he hadn’t burst off, glowed for a second. But nothing happened. Ganon found himself out of energy even for using his dark magic to have an attempt to run away. “You really thought that a seal can stop me? Ha! You haven’t learnt nothing about me!”

Then when the huge blob of a man spelt those words a lamp seemed to light up upon Zelda’s head. The princess ran next to Link, taking him by his wrist and pulling him away from the obese gerudo. A brief glance was directed to him by the woman noticing the failed intentions of using his magic against Link, whatever was preventing him from using his magic they could not rely on that it was going to last forever. “We can’t seal him, Link” said in a low voice, hopping for the King to don’t hear. “He will be back anyway, and less… immobile. I have an idea, but you wouldn’t like it”

“My princess… You really should consider the option of sealing him…” Link gave Zelda a worried look, seriously doubting of her weird plan. Actually, he couldn’t believe that they was doing it. “Come on! What you propose is a senseless!”

“It will be done as I say, Link! You have to trust me!” replayed her, ordering the Hyrule Castle’s guards to come into the throne room. She seemed way too sure of her decision to be convinced by any of the things the boy could have said, so Link just crossed his arms seeing how several royal guards proceed to walk next to the blob of a man heavily sat on the middle of the room, swearing against both the Princess and himself. Zelda sighed, hoping for her plan to end up as she expected.

Both of them stared at the scene with a serious expression placed on their faces as the guards gathered around Ganondorf, just as it had been ordered. The instructions were pretty clear: take the Great King of Evil, lift him up the best they could, and finally move him to a secret room within the castle. On the words it seemed to be an easy task, but when the retinue of soldiers tried to start moving Ganondorf it proved to be a big –in more than one meaning- issue. First they had to discuss where would each one of them take position in order to carry the obese gerudo, but even when they had decided it they had to made several changes as it was near to impossible to lift him up even half of an inch from the ground, and the tries of Ganondorf of free himself didn’t help at all. Those eight mans seemed to be not enough take rid of the entrusted task, but the Princess Zelda insisted that no one else should know about what was going on with the gerudo King on the castle. Made the decision, they used all of their strength to drag the almost immobile creature through the empty hallways to a quite big room hidden behind a long labyrinth of doors and corridors, which made things especially hard for the guards to make Ganondorf to fit on them. When they reached the room, they all were panting and out of breath due of the enormous effort that it had taken, but at least they had accomplished their objective.

“Do you really think it’s going to work, my Princess?” asked Link, looking towards the direction from where the soldiers had left the room. His injuries still hurting much to help them and, anyway, he didn’t feel totally right about touching him after the little scene of minutes ago. So, the little hero just stood there with the Princess, questioning her decision yet.

“It will. We have to make sure of so, for the kingdom’s safety of course.” Replied her with a smile, getting her hands together and giving a glance in the same direction that Link. And talking about the boy… he didn’t seem to be pleased with that ‘we have’ thing, as he wanted to know nothing more about Ganondorf. But if his Princess ordered so, what could he do?

Then the silence filled up the throne room once again, until one of the soldiers came back panting, clearly tired due of the physical effort of carrying such a whale through the castle. Both of them turn around to look at the man, hoping it wasn’t a problem with the transportation their ‘guest’. “My… la-lady…” he tried to speak, but his breath cut halfway as he tried. It took a couple of minutes to the poor man to be able to spell a full understandable sentence, then she said. “It’s done… that thing is locked as you wanted… What… are the orders now?”

“The orders now are to rest and forget any of the things that you and your men saw on this while. No one out of us could now that… well, THIS happened” said, not without a little of vacillation. The guard proceeded to leave the place along with his companions as commenting the Princess decision. Once alone again, both looked at the other and said at the same time: “We surely are crazy…”

Complaining about their difficult situation, they both walked out the throne room to get their wounds healed up. It was going it be a quite long week for the poor heroes, especially with the caresses of their new resident.

As the great heavy doors opened a flash of light filled the dark room. It was the entrance to that part of the castle and the only illumination the room had, besides a few of very small windows on one of the walls. The first of Ganondorf’s reactions was to cover his face, bothered by the light that suddenly came to his eyes. Next to it, when his sight had gotten used to the illumination, the Great King gave a glance to the door.

Standing there under that great door was the Princess Zelda. A smile crossed through her face when she saw that Ganondorf hadn’t moved from they had left him a couple of hours ago, maybe she was right when she said that the gerudo wouldn’t be able to escape or fight due of his recently acquired meaty body. They both stared at each other defiantly and waiting for the other to make the first move, none of them said a thing while the awkward moment lasted. Zelda’s eyes moved around the figure of the male in front of her, who used to be a very muscular warrior now looked so soft and plump, with his flesh bulging in all directions and spilling all around where he sat. It was a really werid way to see Ganondorf, even she seemed to forget that he was nude as his enormous stomach use a long space on his lap covering his crotch from the sight of the woman, luckily for both of them.

A noise broke their concentration. It was Link struggling to carry a huge tray full of every kind of food he could find on the kitchen of the castle. Honestly, he hated Zelda for making him doing such kind of thing instead of just sealing his enemy as he had proposed, but orders are orders and he had to obey what the Princess said. Without making any attempt to hide his annoyance, Link left the tray on the floor of the room and glanced at Zelda waiting for her to start doing whatever she was pretending to. 

“Fools! What you are pretending?!” claimed Ganondorf, attempting to stand up violently. It obviously didn’t work as he had expected. Indeed, he could get up from the floor, but it took him a great effort and much more time than what he would had liked also sending a ripple over the full extension of his meaty body. “I’m the Great King of the…-”

“Bla, bla bla. Anyway, is pretty sure that you are ‘the Great’, isn’t it?” interrupted Link, turning to him. “You better collaborate, or I’ll sink my sword through your demoniac body, or fat… or whatever…” Said so, the boy pushed Ganondorf to get him back to her sat and almost immobile position. To Link, it was a really strange experience to touch a Ganondorf with such… challenge, the softness and the way his hands went deep into the flesh of his stomach being swallowed among his multiple rolls, warm and smooth. As he hit the ground, the flesh from his whole body bounced violently for several seconds, every one of them in the room were hypnotized by the sight and touch of the fat.

The Princess Zelda bent down and took a place full of different kinds of doughs filled with fatty ingredients, made exclusively for the consumption of the Princess and her selected guests. She walked next to the blob of fat that actually was Ganondorf and took one of the doughs on his hand, offering it to the man. Despite his reaction, the very smell of the food brought to the room made his stomach to growl with the strong of a thousand lions, rumbling all around the room.

Even betrayed by his body, Ganondorf still had some dignity. He denied the food and tried to pull Zelda away from him, and spilling the delicious plate as well. He move her face, avoiding look at the plate, and put his big fat arms in front of his face. Link was still kind of hypnotized by the gerudo’s body, although he hated to admit it, and was because of so that the boy had chosen to help the Princess with that stupid plan she had about filling their enemy up until is incapable of defending, and even further, of causing any trouble to them. In consequence, Link ran to hold Ganondor’s arms to make things easier to his companion when the time of stuffing was ready to begin. The result, expectedly good.

A king is not a person from who you would want a sense of self-control, but with his recent acquired body it was way more difficult to face the temptation of what they were offering him. He had waited for any kind of plan, but it was one weird and totally unexpected technique that they were using on him. Anyway, the most important thing was not the unexpected of the effects, but the desire that the strange process that he had passed through by the re-assemble of the tri force

As his body grew, also did his hunger that was making him wanting to fill his new obese shape. The man who had went from an ultra-athletic warrior to a morbidly obese mountain of flesh due of his greed, finally accepted the food that Zelda offered him. At the beginning it had to be almost by forcing the pieces of food through his throat, but in matter of minutes Ganondorf was happily eating every of what the ruler of Hyrule’s Castle put on his mouth.

In despite of his ego, the Great King started to eat with an impressive hunger, digging in everything the couple gave him and leaving no leftover of what came to his mouth. Thanks to it, the mountain of food that was piled on the tray got reduced in size in just a few minutes of indulgent eating, besides a lot of encouragement, of course. Ganondorf could felt his stomach stretching bigger and tighter as he threw all those sweet pastries through his throat, almost without even chew on them. As big was his hunger, that when the Princess offered him a great chocolate cake Ganondorf buried his face into it and swallowed huge pieces, covering his whole face with the sweet brown substance and licking it from her fingers and lips the best he could. Once finished the huge treat, he used all his forces to spread his heavy fleshy legs in order to make room for his belly, which hung between them bouncing due of the violent movement.

By his side, Link saw a little horrified how his former enemy was stuffing himself with all that food that Zelda was providing to him. When he noticed that the gerudo King had stopped fighting back to him, the boy released his arms and walked away from him without moving his sight away from Ganondorf. Although Zelda’s idea was working just as she said -and maybe even better- he still feeling that something was wrong with it, that it was all a trap made by the devil King to catch them unprepared and use his dark magic against them. But he wouldn’t fall in a trap like that, after all he was an excellent warrior and that great mountain of flesh was going to need more than it to defeat him. With it all on his mind, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and hold it on his hand prepared to attack if it was necessary.

But it didn’t seem that it would be necessary. Ganondorf had made things difficult for them at the beginning when they tried to feed him, but after tasting the flavor of the high quality pastries he started to voluntarily eat all what they brought for him. Link didn’t understand what had happened; or the effects of the Triforce was also forcing him to eat like a pig or it all was product of his own gluttony and desire of filling his gut. Whatever it was, it would have terrible effects on the frame of the Evil King. The boy was hooked to the exposed flesh of Ganondorf, his wide rear spilling all around him on the floor and rippling at the minimum movement he did, the way that several fat rolls pilled on his back one over the other, and the frame of the belly that grew at an alarming pace close to reach the width of his enormous hips. His cheeks got warm and red as he found himself staring at that soft, bubble-shaped ass of the gerudo that took a huge space of the floor and, pressed against it due of the gravity, seemed to be bigger than how it really was. No matter that he forced his eyes away from him, Link couldn’t forget the image of that meaty butt spreading in front of him and constantly jiggling. The temptation of kneading it was too much.

While all those thoughts fluttered around his mind, Princess Zelda continued feeding all what rested on the tray to Ganondorf, who ate with an impressive voracity even when it was more than clear that he had reached his limit. Link by his side had sheathed his sword once again, seeing that it wouldn’t be necessary use it soon as Ganondorf was obviously too stuffed to do anything… but eat. The little hero walked to the entrance of the room, looking outside in an attempt to ignore what was going on inside. “Did you finish, Princess?” asked him, a little upset.

“Yeah… I guess…” answered her after some minutes in silence, picking up the tray and walking out. Behind them was left the Great King, stuffed and almost immobile due of the impressive amount of food that he had eaten in the past minutes. The Princess Zelda started to walk through the corridors and Link had to close the door with the key that she had given him before entering, but when he was near he just couldn’t do nothing but look at the huge body of Ganondorf rippling and bouncing at he lied on his back to rest, rubbing his massive belly the best he could with his hands. Again, he wanted to come in and touch it… but he didn’t, that idea was too crazy and risk to do, even with a defenseless enemy as Ganondorf was now.

Struggling against those lustful thoughts on his mind, Link turned around and walked out. He gave a last glance as he quickly closed the door in front of his face, keeping that last image of the obese male to himself before leaving the place. Walking his way through several doors, Link found himself incapable of think about anything but what he had seen on the room, it was all too confusing for him.

After a good while wandering through different corridors and thinking that he was lost, Link finally made his way to the main hall of the Castle, where the habitants of Hyrule’s Castle had started to gather on once again, after the place had been freed of Ganondor’s influence. Some people walked next to him to say thanks or just to greet him; none of them were well received by Link as he just wanted to be alone to think clearly about what had happened on the room, and why he felt the way he did. Having this in mind, Link ignored everyone and ran out of the Castle to the great gardens at the entrance.

Once alone on the wonderful gardens, Link took seat on the grass and finally breathed free. Since his fight against Ganondorf he barely had time to rest or recover his injuries, so they were really hurting right now when he sat. The thoughts about the devil creature came back to his mind, the softness of his arms and back, the way his body rippled with every single movement. Link’s face turned red, and he drove a hand to his thigh. Lying on that mass of fat would have been so warm, soft, and comfortable; kneading that fleshy body with his both hands, trying to cover its huge surface. The warm feeling slowly slid down his face to other parts of his body, as his hand moved along his thigh; he should be crazy to be thinking about it, but he didn’t care.

While Link still lost on his thoughts, a hand touched his shoulder softly and the shape of a woman leant over him, Princess Zelda. “Uhm… Link, are you okay? I saw you a little uncomfortable a while ago” she said, sitting at his side. “I now you don’t like it, but by the moment is our best option”

“Eh! O-of course I’m okay... and it was nothing” he answered quickly, moving his hands away from himself. “I’m sorry for have doubted you. Indeed, it’s all we can do to keep him harmless”

“I only hope we have enough food to feed him” she chuckled, getting up and turning back. Link looked at her walking to the castle with a smile on his face. If Zelda didn’t want anyone to know about it, that left him as the only one to help her with Ganondorf. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea after all, he thought, actually I could end up liking it.

It had been around a month since all this thing started. The first times they found a lot of resistance from Ganondorf, who realizing what they were trying to do, attempted to deny any food they fed him; thing that led them to force him to eat by any possible means. This constant struggle just lasted a week or so, when the Great King realized that he had no chance to fight being as big and fat as he was, then he seemed to accept what they were doing and ate all of that food willingly.

Of course, their plan had worked more than perfectly, even better than what they expected. If Ganondorf was already big and soft now the only word to describe him was ENORMOUS, an obese mass of flesh that spilt over the cold floor as he sat. For Link’s delight the gerudo King had packed an incredible amount of weight on the past month, setting him almost immobile on the small room where they secluded him.

Link walked that corridor to which he had become accustomed the last weeks, carrying a big and heavy tray filled to the top with a great variety of sweets and other foods, maybe enough to satisfy seven or eight normal individuals, but probably not Ganondorf. The giant gerudo was capable of devour huge amounts of food without even feeling stuffed, and even when he did feel, he was capable of keep eating until all the provided food.

Once in front of the door, Link put the key on the door-lock and opened the room. With a ‘click’ the heavy pieces of wooden got out his way and revealed what he had been waiting for: the fat shape of whom had been his enemy just a month before. The hero walked slowly to him, attempting to don’t wake him up. Once at his side, he put the tray down carefully and put a hand over the magnificent belly of Ganondorf. It was so soft and deformed at the touch of his fingers, which sunk deep on it with little to no resistance. Link smiled to himself, kneading the flesh of the male’s gut, and making it shake and jiggle.

Obviously, the touch of Link’s hands wasn’t unnoticed to Ganondorf, who woke up at the sight of the boy standing at his side and playing with his belly. The Evil King growled, sleepy, and slowly push himself to sit up. It took him a lot of effort, and as he did his body rippled and his stomach took inch by inch the whole space over his lap, covering all his manhood from Link’s sight. “Umhf… what are you doing?” asked Ganondorf, just half conscious.

“N-nothing!” exclaimed Link, surprised by the sudden movement of Ganondorf. He looked away and immediately got his hands off him, even for a second the boy thought about just leaving the room, but he had promised Zelda to keep with the plan and he couldn’t just give up now. So avoiding to look at his enemy’s eyes, Link started with the task of feeding him what he had brought to the room, starting by a huge strawberry pie that was devoured slice by slice and sent to his very empty stomach. Once the pie was settle entirely inside of Ganondorf they moved to the next plate, a large plate with several muffins on it; Link took one of them and fed it to his ‘prisoner’, who swallowed it without even chewing, then did the same with the rest of the plate until there rested only crumbs of the muffins.

The feeding continued a long while, and Link was getting tired of trying to fill the bottomless stomach of the Great King. Three more pies, a huge chocolate cake, and four dozens of cookies had already fallen under the gluttonous desires of Ganondorf at the moment, and he seemed to have space for more. While Link was feeding him, the gerudo noticed that he was constantly trying to reach and rub his belly trying to make it look like an accident, maybe Ganondorf was obese but not stupid. He took Link by his wrist and in a sample movement pull him over his gut, which shook violently when the small body fell over it.

“I told you that I was going to be the ruler of this castle” said the Great King, giving a horrible smile to the boy. “Now please your King and rub his belly, I’m getting tired of just eating… I need some of fun” he demanded it, slapping the side of his colossal gut making it to wobble, and Link to almost fall from it.

Link was totally shocked. He felt himself sink on Ganondorf’s flesh, grabbing his fat rolls in an attempt to don’t fall. For sake of his ego, Link tried to resist the temptation of satisfy the demands of the gerudo King, but the feeling that came to his body was too hot to be resisted. His hands moved to the top of the dark green belly, rubbing all what he could reach of its glorious width, squeezing the fat rolls formed on his sides, and kneading it to feel its softness. Lying over that huge paunch, Link felt the pressure inside his tight pants to grow.

Ganondorf just chuckled. After all, he had lost the first battle, but the war was almost won…


End file.
